


A Kiss Under the Stars

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: A part of Hinata was envious of Yamaguchi. He had the confidence to ask Kageyama out on a date, use the cheesiest of romance lines on him, and even make himself vulnerable in front of him. Meanwhile, all Hinata had was fear. Fear that if he put his feelings out there for Tsukishima, that everything they had between them, the nicknames, study sessions/times to just chill in Tsukishima's room, and the light-hearted fluffy feeling teasing, would go away.Day 3: Mistaken for a Couple





	1. Keep Me Company

Hinata and Kageyama sent each other fierce glares while they sat with their desks pressed against each other during their lunch period. Their food was largely ignored as they tried to settle one of the many scores that defined their competitive friendship.

“No _Bakayama_, I finished drinking it first, not you, so I win today,” Hinata proclaimed with a triumphant smile as he leaned across the table and shoved a milk carton in Kageyama’s face. “Third time beating you today so far. I’m on a roll." His smile grew ten-fold as he held three little fingers up with pride. “Hoping for five, no, ten by the end of the day. You won’t beat me Kageyama!” Hinata cackled madly and annoyingly successfully earning Kageyama’s ire.

“Not so fast _scrub_. None of those even count since you got a running start earlier and you snuck out of having to listen to the vice principal give his _no running _speech. It’s only because you’re such a _smallass runt_ that he didn’t see you.” Kageyama explained as he swatted the milk carton aside. “And besides _loser_, you didn’t finish your milk before me. I finished it way before you did. You were too busy looking at the glasses _dumbass _for some reason to notice when I did. So, I win.” Kageyama crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He was done with the discussion.

Caught red-handed and called out, Hinata grinded his teeth and growled like a displeased animal. He leaned back in his chair and glared as he searched for any sort of retort or flaw or lapse in Kageyama’s judgment to use against him.

Hinata’s displeasure fueled something in Kageyama and made him crack an eye open and smirk at the boy with pride. This only drove Hinata to be more passionate and determined than ever before to prove him wrong, however, he still couldn’t find anything he could use against him. He just about gave up until his eyes landed on a splotch of liquid in front of Kageyama. He nearly cast it aside as condensation but as he examined it further, he realized that it looked exactly like milk, chocolate milk, the milk that Kageyama only and exclusively drank. Recognizing that it was the _out_ he needed to _pull one over _him, he perked up with interest and pointed at it with suspicion. “I see what you did_ Bakayama_. I see exactly what you did.” He spoke with a soft-spoken and insinuating tone. “Think you can cheat and get one over me all right? Think you can be sneaky, very sneaky, aye?”

Kageyama frowned as he opened both eyes. When he met Hinata’s coy smile, he scowled. “_Dumbass, _what are you on about? I won fair and square.”

Hinata nodded with self-assurance. “Of course, a cheater would try to play innocent. Of course a cheater would insist he won fair and square. Uh huh, of course you would do that _Bakayama_. Of course you would.”

“Don’t kid yourself _idiot_. I didn’t do anything of the like.”

“Just admit it. I and everyone else can see that you did. You spilled all of the milk on your desk and thought I wouldn’t notice. But now I did and now you’re trying to act like you didn’t. But I did, you cheat.”

“Dumbass, stop exaggerating. You know as well as I do that-”

“Look everyone, we have a cheater in our midst. A big mean ole cheater. His highness _Bakayama_ the king of cheating. He cheated. He cheated. He cheat-_aaagh_.”

Furious, Kageyama leaned over the desk and grabbed Hinata by the shirt collar. He pulled him all the way across the desk and spoke angrily and tersely. “Can it _runt_. Your _dumbassadry _has reached a new level.”

“So, you don’t even deny that you cheated!” Hinata insisted even though he looked death in the face. He didn’t care about his safety or well-being; his honor was on the line. He needed this win.

Kageyama fiercely glared at him and looked just about ready to end him before they were interrupted by the meekest, softest, and indiscernible of voices. Concerned as if something was wrong, they looked at the source with interest and concern.

“Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked as he watched the teen shift from foot to foot. He twirled a loose thread on the hem of his shirt while he stared at his indoor shoes.

“Uhm, Hinata, Kageyama, can I uhm.” Yamaguchi fell silent as the pressure from their gaze didn’t waver. He gulped in fear and anxiety before he took a step back. “Uhm never mind. Forget I ever said anything.” He feigned a chuckle and moved farther and farther backwards while averting his gaze. Not looking where he was going, he tripped over Hinata’s bookbag and tumbled to the floor with an attention-grabbing thud.

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata, still in Kageyama’s grasp, cried while he leaned to look over the edge of his desk. He tried to assess Yamaguchi’s condition, but Yamaguchi was back standing and smiling just as fast as he was tripping and falling.

“I’m fine. Sorry. Sorry for disturbing you. Everyone. I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi madly waved his hand as he felt everybody’s gaze. He tried to shy away from the attention but couldn’t as everyone around the room, doorway included, maintained their curious and intrigued gaze. He grew very, very red in the face and sweated bullets as classmates started mumbling and whispering. Their actions fueled his anxiety and made him apologize quickly and steadily as if he were uttering a religious mantra with the utmost in piety.

“Yamaguchi calm down, it’s alright,” Hinata urged before he set his eyes on Kageyama and hissed. “Do something Kageyama, you’re closer. Touch him or something, let him know that you’re there for him and tell him everything’s gonna be alright. You’re, we’re here for him. Tell him that.”

_Huh_. Kageyama sent him a confused stare.

“Are you an alien or something? It’s what you do when someone is panicking. Just a quick touch. Do it.” Hinata insisted as he pointed at their frantic friend.

“I ain’t no alien. I just never”-

Hinata interrupted with a placating sigh. “Just do it, please. We can argue later.”

“You don’t have to say it twice _dumbass, _I’m not deaf.” Kageyama grunted complacently as he pulled Hinata just a little bit closer and squeezed his collar a little bit tighter making the boy squirm and whimper. He nearly threw him backwards but as Yamaguchi’s voice cracked and a few classmates laughed, he turned towards them and used the same death-like stare he always used for Hinata on them. They were scared and frightened into silence as they tore their gaze away and returned to what they were doing before. 

“What are you doing, _Bakayama_. You’re trying to scare Yamaguchi away, smile or something!” Hinata urged as Yamaguchi turned his apologies towards him.

Kageyama immediately reached a hand towards Yamaguchi and tugged his arm getting his attention. He smiled, or at least tried to in the best way he knew how. As it earned him a quick giggle from Hinata, he tightened his grip on the teen’s collar, before he spoke with the softest, and most concern filled voice he could muster. “What do you want?”

“Really Kageyama? Did you have to say it that way? Can’t you be a bit more considerate, kinder, or something?” Hinata rolled his eyes and sighed derisively. “I should have just done it myself.”

Annoyed, Kageyama fiercely glared at Hinata. “As if you could have done better? It’s your fault he got like this in the first place. Who puts their bag right there?”

“Wha, you’re blaming me? You’re the one with looks that can kill. The moment he saw your terrifying face, he backed up and wanted to run away from you! It’s no wonder no one asks you a question let alone talks to you. You’re scary to talk to. I only do it because I’m used to it, but the first time I saw you, wow!”

“I dare you to say that again _scrub_. I dare you.” Kageyama shook Hinata so much so that the entrapped teen struggled to maintain his balance as he stood on the very tips of his toes.

“Guys, I didn’t need anything. Really. Nothing to get like this about. I’ll just be on my-”

“Stay!” Hinata and Kageyama spoke at as they broke eye contact and stared at him. Realizing what they did, they trained their eyes back on each other and glared.

“Really, I should go. It’s not really that important or serious and I don’t want to bother you about it. Especially since you’re in the middle of something intimate or whatever and I feel like I’m intruding on it. Really don’t mind me and forget I was ever-”

“Yamaguchi really, we want to help you. Let us hear you out.” Hinata pleaded as he sent him a sympathizing smile.

“_Dumbass _is right.” Kageyama finally freed Hinata of his clutches as he threw him backwards. He spoke while he ignored the annoyed glares Hinata sent his way as he straightened out his hoodie and readjusted his shirt. “Talk to us. Tell us what you want.”

“Now that, that’s why Tsukki and the others still call you king. Can’t you speak a little nicer, or ask him what he wants, instead of commanding him to talk to you like you’re a king?” Hinata explained in a very disappointed tone.

Kageyama grew red in the face as he glared at him. “What? Why do you always have a bone to pick with me, _scrub_?”

“Because-”

“Uhm Hinata.” Yamaguchi interrupted their spat as he spoke timidly. “It’s alright. Really. I’m used to it. It’s the thought that counts you know?”

“It does but that doesn’t mean its something you should get used to. Kageyama should speak to you better. He’s as much as your friend as he is mine, so the least he could do is speak to you a bit better, isn’t that right, Kageyama? We’re all friend’s here, you know?”

Kageyama’s blush deepened before he set a smirk on his face and looked down his nose at his classmate. “Me, friends with you, runt? As if! I’d rather be friends with the glasses _dumbass _before you.”

“Screw you Kageyama. Screw you, you big meanie.” Hinata kicked his friend’s leg as he pouted. “You shouldn’t tease the people who call you friends.”

Yamaguchi chuckled before he relaxed. “Hey, let’s leave Tsukki out of this. But speaking of leaving folks out of things, Hinata, if you don’t mind can I borrow Kageyama for a moment? It’s kind of important.”

“Huh why can’t you say it here?” Kageyama asked as he kicked Hinata’s leg harshly.

As Hinata yelped he fixed an annoyed glance on Kageyama. “Way to read the room Kageyama. Just go with him. I’m sure it’s something he wants to specifically ask you. Go, shoo, go.” Hinata urged as he waved his hands.

Kageyama eyed him suspiciously. “Says the nosiest person here. It’s unlike you to send people away so fast. What are you playing at really?”

Hinata chocked on air as he turned his head away and closed his eyes thoughtfully. “I’m just being considerate of my friend’s feelings and privacy. I’m sure if it was something that I needed to hear he would tell me. Definitely.” He nodded with self-assurance. “Uh-huh he would.”

Kageyama remained silent and stared at him with a full expression of disbelief.

“I mean, we can stay here if it’s inconvenient or something. Really Kageyama.” Yamaguchi urged. “I mean, yeah it’d be nice if it was in private or something but in here, it’s totally fine. Really-”

“You sit. Move and I won’t set for you for the rest of the week.” Kageyama interrupted as he set a fierce glare on Hinata.

“L-l-l-like I would.” Hinata shifted uncomfortably and gulped as he knew Kageyama was totally serious about it. After testing his patience once before, he swore he’d never do it again.

Satisfied with that response, Kageyama set a content smile on his face, and stood. Wordlessly he walked to the door of the classroom. Yamaguchi was speechless as he watched it all play out and took a few moments to comprehend what was even happening. As Hinata poked him on his side, he finally came to life and understood what transpired. He hastily followed him on his heels and set a smile on his face. Though when he reached the door that Kageyama held open for him, he paused and blushed. The unease and wariness he displayed earlier came back and left him shaking and wavering, but with a heavy exhale he centered himself. He clenched his fist in determination and looked at the ground with a fire in his eyes. Undaunted by what was soon to come, he stood a little taller and looked Kageyama in the eye. With a nod of self-assurance, he took one of many steps forward and exited into the hallway.

The door was hardly even closed before Hinata was already up and moving to it as if to eavesdrop. He very nearly made it there before his hand was clenched by a classmate and he was held in place. As he glared at the culprit, he just about _let em have it_ before his words got caught in his throat and his voice failed him. Tsukishima was staring at him, Tsukishima was staring at him and holding him by the hand. He chuckled nervously and anxiously as he stared at their connected hands.

“Squirt, what do you think you’re doing? Are you trying to land on his highness’s bad graces again?” Tsukishima smirked as he watched the boy stiffen as if caught like a criminal.

Hinata chuckled nervously as he looked at the door. “Come on Tsukki. You have to be somewhat curious about what’s going on with your best friend and _his highness_.”

“What if I said I’m not?”

“I don’t believe you. Why else would you have been listening in on our conversation.”

“Who says I was listening. I have headphones on. I can’t hear a thing.”

“Oh really, wha’cha listenin’ too?” Hinata plucked the headphones off Tsukishima’s head. Caught off-guard Tsukishima was too slow to react and missed any opportunity to try to grab them back. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and watched Hinata point at him with suspicion in his eyes. “Hey there’s no music or anything coming out. You weren’t listening to anything were you. You probably heard the whole thing didn’t you?

“Yeah and? With you two _idiots_ arguing over spilled milk, I would have had to turn the volume all the way up and kill my eardrums just to tune you out.”

Hinata backed away as if offended. “We were not arguing over spilled milk.”

“Squirt, it’s nothing to be ashamed of really. I mean, it’s not your fault you two _twerps_ were born with pea-sized brains. Arguing over something inconsequential like that is in your nature.” Pleased with himself, Tsukishima chuckled.

Annoyed, Hinata plucked Tsukishima upside the head before he snatched his glasses right off his face and put them on. “See if I ever give you these back since you want to be such a meanie to me!” Hinata poked his tongue out and walked just outside of Tsukishima’s reach. Tsukishima swung wildly and madly but missed the boy by a ridiculously far amount. Hinata giggled as he watched him flail about.

“Now, I can get back to what I was doing,” he said as he set his eyes upon the door and moved, before he was tugged backwards. Through it all, he forgot he still held Tsukishima’s hand. He blushed and eyed the door before eyeing his hands as if both were somehow equally enticing. One would sate his ever growing curiosity as he realized Kageyama and Yamaguchi were taking a really long time, while another would make that fluttery feeling in his chest deepen as he remained closed to its source. Though ultimately, it wasn’t his decision to make as Tsukishima’s hold around his hand was tight.

“Stay if you know what’s best for you,” Tsukishima urged as he squinted.

“Come on, just one quick listen won’t hurt. Don’t you wanna know what he and Kageyama are talking about?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Cause it’s nonya.”

Hinata stared blankly, as if Tsukishima spoke a foreign language.

“Oh, silly me. I forgot your pea-sized brain is only filled with volleyball. It’s _noneya_ business. Leave em alone. Come on, stay with me for a bit. Keep me company since I can’t stand anyone else in our classroom.” Tsukishima insisted as if it was normal for them to keep each other company. Thrown for a loop, Hinata’s confusion only deepened. He didn’t understand if Tsukishima was really still himself or toying with him. Though his true intentions were made perfectly clear as he assumed a teasing and playful tone. “I mean, I’ll play with you with you and keep you busy since you’ll start getting antsy like a lonely puppy. When you don’t have _his higness_ around you start looking whiny and pathetic. God forbid I let you ruin this thing for them.”

“Wait, you know what’s going on?” Hinata closed the distance between them and leaned close enough to peer deeply into his eyes, as if he could search out an answer on his own.

Caught off guard, Tsukishima’s lips parted as he held his tongue. Something about seeing Hinata up close, wearing not only his headphones but his glasses, made him lose his train of thought. As he perhaps committed the visual to memory, he cleared his throat and averted his eyes. “Maybe, maybe not. Who knows what I know but myself and I?”

“Stop speaking in circles, tell me, tell me Tsukki. Please.” Hinata begged as he placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him long and hard.

Tsukishima chuckled and shrugged as he continued to look the other away. “Why should I tell you when its got nothing to do with you?”

“And it has something to do with you? Unfair. Tell me Tsukki please. I won’t stop until you do.”

“Well. It doesn’t have anything to do with you, but in this world you live and die by the knowledge you may or may not have. So.”

“Tsukkiiiiiiii.” Hinata moaned loudly and dramatically as Tsukishima chuckled.

“Fine, give me one good reason why I should tell you.”

Hinata was quick with his answer. “Because, I’m curious.”

Tsukishima laughed cheekily as he stared at his classmate with surprise. “Come on, even your pea-sized brain can do better than that. I’ll give you one more chance. Try a little bit harder this time. I know you can do it.” He squinted at him with seriousness and oddly faith as if he really believed Hinata could form a convincing answer.

Hinata took his faith in stride and closed his eyes. He critically thought of some answer, any answer really that would show why he needed to know. When one came, he smiled and leaned in nice and close. “Because, like you, he’s my friend and I care about my friend’s well-being. So, knowing what’s going on between them is my responsibility as a friend, right?”

Impressed, Tsukishima nodded before he reached out and tousled Hinata’s untamed hair endearingly like that of a pet. “Good boy, good boy. Wouldn’t you like a treat for that one, I know you do.” He cooed before he chuckled as Hinata swatted his hands away and glared at him.

“I’m not your pet. Now tell me. Tell me Tsukki.”

“Let’s just say-” Tsukishima lost his train of thought as Hinata was suddenly grabbed by the back of his hoodie and left gasping for air.

“Kageyama, you’re chocking me!” Hinata cried hoarsely as he struggled to grab Kageyama’s hands. Too weak, his attempts were in vain as Kageyama swatted his hands away. “I can’t. I can’t breathe. Help me Tsukk-”

“Glasses _dumbass _won’t help you, he’s in just as much trouble as you are. I told you to mind your own _damn _business and stay seated. You shoulda listened to me _scrub_. I warned you!” Kageyama shouted as he threw him into his seat as harshly as he could. He didn’t move one bit as he stared condescendingly at him and unleashed a flurry, a string of insults and curses at the teen who dared defy him.

While it might have otherwise left Hinata searching and scrambling to get away lest he tick Kageyama off even more than he already was, it didn’t as he cast a wary eye Tsukishima’s way and tuned Kageyama out as he watched him. He wondered if his best friend, Yamaguchi, was just as peeved about whatever just happened as Kageyama was.

Yamaguchi pointed quite furiously at Tsukishima as if he was chastising him like a child. Tsukishima might as well have been one as to any unaware and unknowing onlooker he looked like he was absorbing everything Yamaguchi was saying to him, however, Hinata knew it couldn’t be any further from the truth. Tsukishima’s mind was elsewhere as he crossed his arms and defiantly scowled like a petulant child.

Yamaguchi was taken aback by the maneuver and paused as he realized Tsukishima was playing with him, toying with him even. He got a little angrier than he already was and moved just a little closer enough that it should, by all means, have annoyed Tsukishima to no end. It did, a little, as Tsukishima rolled his eye and looked as if his mind was anywhere else but there. Briefly he turned an eye Hinata’s way and smiled when he noticed the orange blob looking at him, but it was gone just as fast as it appeared as Yamaguchi moved in his line of sight and bemoaned something or another about their friendship.

Hinata wondered why Tsukishima endured it all. He could have just put his headphones on and tuned him out or something, it’s what he always did. But just as soon as he thought that, he remembered that Tsukishima didn’t have either his headphones or his glasses on. He had them. He was still wearing them. The thought that Tsukishima let him keep them and did little to try to get them back left him feeling a little warm and happy inside. He smiled as he promised to take good care of them until practice.

“Runt, wipe that smile off your face. I’m serious about what I said earlier, you know. I ain’t setting for you until next week. That’ll teach you to put your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Kageyama!”


	2. I wouldn't mind, if you, you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata can't help but feel that Tsukishima is acting strange all of sudden.

“First you tell me to get all dressed up with a suit and a tie then next you tell me we’re biking to the next town over? Does your madness know no end? Just how much more of a bother are you trying to be? This isn’t how I wanted to spend one of the rare days that we don’t have morning or evening practice, you know.” Tsukishima complained as he tightened the tie around his neck. Dressed in a black suit and a patterned red tie, all at Hinata’s insistence, he cast a mind-boggling glare at the boy who was leaned back on his bed. Totally engrossed in one of the many manga he left in Tsukishima’s room, he was unaware of Tsukishima’s concerns while he giggled to himself. His laughs grew more boisterous as he flipped the page.

Though Tsukishima smiled from the heart-warming sound of the teen’s genuine laugh, he still felt a bit miffed that he was ignored. He walked over to the bed, sat on it, and tickled the bottom of his friend’s foot, making him squirm like a worm, laugh like a little kid, and drop the book like an idiot on his face.

“Hey! What was that for, _Bakashima_! I was just getting to my favorite part,” Hinata tried to send him an annoyed scowl, but his feelings betrayed him as he couldn’t do anything else but smile and laugh as Tsukishima tickled him like he’d never done before.

“You were ignoring me, you _squirt_. Come on, I’m dressed. Are we gonna go or just sit in my room all day? I honestly don’t mind.” Tsukishima admitted as he let go of the boy’s foot and watched him actually consider the idea. “My brother can get us some snacks or something and I can put in my favorite movie or play my favorite song while you read or we play a game or something. I don’t know. Let’s enjoy our Sunday together, just the two of us, no distractions, or any other foolishness.”

Hinata thought the offer was quite tempting. He’d never come over Tsukishima’s house just to chill, play around, and hang out. Spawned from a suggestion, or rather command from Suga and Daichi, that he study with Tsukishima until his grades were safe from making him miss yet another training camp, their meetups in Tsukishima’s room were mostly limited to study sessions. Sure there were a few times where Tsukishima gave him manga reading breaks or music listening breaks where they sat side-by-side and knee-to-knee and just relaxed in each other’s company, it was always short-lived and really only revolved around study breaks. But this, an entire day with the two of them in Tsukishima’s room doing whatever they wanted, no homework, studying or anything of the like; Hinata had to quickly turn his head away from Tsukishima as he wondered if he could hear the pitter-patter of his heart and see the blush that was blossoming on his face as he thought about the offer being extended to him. He wanted to, he really did, but as his phone vibrated, reminding him of the reservation he made at the restaurant, he shook his head with a resolute no.

“Maybe next time. We-we should go,” he said as he betrayed the feelings in his heart. He smiled as if to convince himself that there would be a next time before he looked at Tsukishima. Something about the way he looked at his feet and knitted his hands together like he was deep in thought made him wonder if he’d truly made the right decision. He wanted to ask him about it, he really did, but, they really had to go. So he simply scooted to the edge of the bed, grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and got his attention. “Hey, next time, there’ll be a next time, right Tsukki?”

As Tsukishima sat unresponsive, Hinata grew just a little more worried and squeezed his hand a little. Tsukishima turned and stared at him as if his mind was elsewhere. When Hinata repeated his name with a more for force and concern, he finally came to.

“Ah, yeah sorry about that. I was thinking of something,” Tsukishima said as his voice was laced with a tinge of regret. Sadness in his eyes, he looked away and sighed wistfully. But when Hinata squeezed his hand in concern, he returned to his usual self.

“Of course there’ll be a next time _squirt_. You better not turn me down again or else that’ll be the final time I do as much as invite you over. I’m not opposed to our study sessions taking place in the library.” He smirked as he poked Hinata’s cheek before he got up and pulled Hinata along.

“Hey! Threatening or study time over this? No!” Hinata cried as he followed him out the room and down the hallway.

“Oh, you boys make a dashing pair.” Tsukishima’s mom chuckled as she spotted them from the main room. “Such handsome young men.”

Akiteru, sitting beside her, turned around and smirked at them as he stared at their connected hands. “Oh is this you two’s anniversary? What is it, one year since you started going out?” Referencing the start of their study sessions, he pointed to their connected hands. “So where to?”

Both Hinata and Tsukishima grew red in the face as they looked at their hands and quickly pulled them apart. They rubbed them while they avoided making any sort of eye contact with him. 

“Come on, if it’s a place where you not only took out your best clothes, but matched each other then it has to be really special. Right mom?” Akiteru mentioned as he roped her into the conversation.

“Yeah you two? Where are you going for your date? If it’s a place that needs you looking really spiffy it must be something else. Not that you two don’t already look good together,” She added. She had a camera at the ready as she took their pictures.

Hinata and Tsukishima tried to answer her but they were uncoordinated in response and spoke above each other in pieces. Eventually they fell silent as they couldn’t quite get any coherent sentences or denials to clear the air to form. Both Akiteru and his mom chuckled.

“Anyway, we don’t want to hold you two up. You two boys stay safe and remember don’t stay out too late. You all have school tomorrow, and I don’t think your coach or even your vice principal will accept _being out too late from a date _as an excuse,” she said as she got up and straightened out both boy’s suits. She eyed them pleasingly when she finished.

“You know that man loves his speeches,” Akieteru said as he stood beside them. He sighed as if a wave of nostalgia overcame him.

The gesture was enough to make Hinata come to his senses. He chuckled warmly in solidarity. “Yeah he still does, but, when Kageyama’s around I can evade him. He never see’s me.” He said proudly.

Akiture chuckled. “Yeah I can see that, a lot, if what Kei tells me about the three of you is true.”

“Wait he talks about me? What does he say, what does he say-?” Hinata fell silent as Tsukishima subtly tugged his arm, looked at him for but one minute as he blushed and looked away.

“Can we go now?” He said under his breath.

Confused, Hinata grew quiet as he looked at him with concern. It was strange, really, as it was the second time that day that Tsukishima did something that was so unlike himself. Growing meek as if he were uncomfortable, looked away as if he was dealing with something, and now blushing for some reason? Strange.

While Hinata and Tsukishima shared a few moments of silent concern, Akiteru nudged his mom and chuckled knowingly. She rubbed his shoulder and whispered something or another in his ear making him break out into a fond and loving smile. He quickly took his cell phone out and captured the two friends sharing such an intimate moment, before he giggled and made eye contact with his brother.

“Now, please,” Tsukishima urged as his blush grew on his cheeks when the flash of the camera went off. He seemingly wanted nothing more to do this this situation as his family was going to go the distance with their teasing.

None the wiser, Hinata readily agreed. “Yeah sure, thanks again for having me over _mom_, and thanks for letting him spend the day with me. It’s a pleasure and all.” He bowed before he grabbed Tsukishima by the hand and led him to the porch. They were just about outside before Akiteru was behind them and smiling mischievously.

“Hey, Kei, want me to leave the light on for you when you get back, so you can, you know, kiss under the lights before you send your boyfriend home?”

Tsukishima blushed furiously as he grabbed the doorknob and just about shut it in his face.

“Hey! I’m being serious, Kei! Unless you really want to go full teenage romance and _kiss under the stars? _I know you know how much of a pretty view we have out here._” _Akiteru could barely contain his laughter as he kept the door propped open with his foot.

“Shut up.” Tsukishima’s blush intensified as he raced to get Hinata away from his wry brother. Of all the times for the _dotting brother_ to show up it had to be today.

“Come on. It’d be really photogenic and memorable. Hinata, tell him!” Akiteru could barely speak as he was laughing, so much so that his hold on the door grew weak.

“Don’t you even dare say a word!” Tsukishima hissed at Hinata, before he tugged the door even tighter, enough that Akiteru let go as he howled in laughter.

“Hey, he’s right Tsukki.” Hinata said softly as Akiteru’s laughs finally faded. He kept his eyes on the ground as he spoke straight from the heart. He didn’t dare look Tsukishima in the eye as the thought of doing what his brother just said ignited a fluttery feeling in his chest. He knew he should douse that flame, but he kept speaking as his honest feelings came out. “I mean it does look pretty here, I wouldn’t mind, if you, you know?”

"Huh?! Not you too! Don't give him an inch, anything, don't you even." Tsukishima spoke tersely as he maintained an annoyed glare at the closed door. He scowled as his brother's cackling grew louder than it was before. It was as if he'd been fueled by Tsukishima's words. "Can it, Aki, now!"

As Akiteru and Kei maintained some sort of conversation through the closed door, Hinata watched with sadness as he listened to it all play out. His mind was elsewhere as some unsettling feeling in his heart left him feeling down and dejected as if the words he'd heard from Tsukishima disappointed him. He didnt understand why he felt this way. He was still holding Tsukishima's hand, still feeling the warmth of his life energy flowing through it, and still felt him squeeze them back ever so often as though his annoyances with his brother were distractions, he still remembered that his best friend was there and in his grasp. He wasn't going to ignore him or forget about him or anything. 

Though Hinata enjoyed holding his hand, he still felt that he wanted more. A kiss--something he'd only dreamed about and maybe hoped for as he read his romance manga and dreamed the day away, had put these thoughts into his heart and made him reconsider things with Tsukishima. Though he'd always squashed those thoughts and put them in the depths of his heart never to see the light of day or surface again after he'd been caught daydreaming in class. However, tonight, his heart put a voice to those thoughts he'd wanted to keep from coming out. His heart knew what he really felt about Tsukishima. And his heart was fully taking advantage of their connected hands to make him act in ways he'd never imagined he'd acted before. He was never afraid to speak his mind, speak with his feelings, and just act on them impulsively. But now, whenever it came to Tsukishima, he kept those feelings in and buried them deeply as if he didn't know how to act like himself anymore. Perhaps that was the reason he was feeling this way, his connection to Tsukishima's hand was making him act like his usual self and pulled him out of his head to voice those thoughts he'd never thought he could.

Realizing this, Hinata found himself voicing his heartfelt thoughts again, though this time with disappointment and sadness heavy in his heart. He squeezed Tsukishima's hand and spoke with a tiny whisper while his gaze fell to the ground. "I wasn't joking or playing along with him, Tsukki. I was being serious. I've had a." His voice trailed away as he shook that thought away. His heart was getting ahead of itself again and using the opportunity to go the distance. He couldn't let it. He couldn't let it say things he could never take back. It was too soon to bring those feelings to the surface. It was too soon-

"Had a what?" Tsukishima's soft curious voice interrupted Hinata's thoughts. Surprised, stunned, shocked that Tsukishima heard him, he stared at him in a flurry. He swallowed whatever words or thoughts he was going to voice or say as he was met with the faintest and fondest of blushes and smiles, as if Tsukishima saw or heard everything that Hinata said in his mind. Unable to comprehend how or why he was doing that, Hinata struggled to find any type of words to say. It was like his mind had froze, stopped, halted completely as that look mesmerized and spellbound him. 

When Tsukishima squeezed his hand as if in worry, Hinata responded nervously and looked away as he felt himself blushing too. "Nothing, it was nothing to worry about. Just we gotta know, before we're late and miss them."

Tsukishima's eyes met Hinata's and lingered there for a moment that Hinata thought was far to long. Growing nervous that he might have seen right through him and would ask the question he'd rather not answer at this juncture. Hinata squeezed their connected hand and laughed as he moved away from the door. "Come on, if we don't go, then this will all be for nothing. Especially my wallet, my poor, poor wallet." He added a dramatic and exaggerated sigh with hopes that Tsukishima would believe it was really what worried him.

If Tsukishima believed it or not he didn't say, however, he did follow Hinata all the way to their bikes. There, they stood for a moment or two and looked at their hands and each other and blushed as if they finally realized they'd held hands for the longest time. Thinking it were warm, and special, and something to cherish, they squeezed their hands in unison, and sighed longingly and reluctantly as if they didn't want the moment to end. However as Hinata realized they really had to go, he finally let go and spoke what he felt. "Maybe, later, we can, you know?"

"Sure," Tsukishima said as if he knew what he was thinking. 

Hinata hummed pleasantly and happily and used that same wistful thinking and energy to fuel his movements. 

Perhaps that same aura overcame both teens, as though their hands were apart, they rode just a little closer than they usually did and looked at each other just a little more than they usually did, as if they wanted to touch each other but knew they couldn't but were fine with being in each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. You're the cutest decoy of Karasuno, after all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's words and actions continue to throw Hinata for a loop.

“Come on Tsukki, come on, they just went in, now’s our chance. We gotta follow em, hurry.” Hinata giggled to himself as he stepped back into the alley. He’d just been leaning out to stare at the restaurant’s entrance when he saw Yamaguchi and Kageyama walking into the store. The way he watched Kageyama stiffen and stare as if he’d seen a ghost when the maitre’d placed a matching pair of roses on both of their lapels and clasped their hands together sent Hinata into a fit of laughter. It grew more rambunctious and loud when the maitre’d kissed their connected hands in reverence and bowed as if they were a royal couple. Kageyama, acting so not like himself as his face suddenly flushed and he sweated bullets, looked around so confusedly like he had no clue how to handle the feelings that were undoubtedly bubbling in his heart.

As Yamaguchi and the maitre’d stared at him and smirked, Kageyama eventually blushed and hid his face against Yamaguchi’s shoulder as if the only thing he could do was hide and get away from the source of his feelings, but the closeness only made his feelings intensify. He gripped Yamaguchi’s hand’s even tighter than before as his face fell to a scowl in that default manner of his as if he reasoned that it was the only way to get things back to normal. Perhaps it worked, or perhaps it didn’t, but the maitre’d was soon smirking mischievously and ruffling both their hairs endearingly before leading them inside.

Hinata lapped it all up as he clenched his fists happily and excitedly as funny thoughts of seeing Kageyama act more like this sent him smiling. He hoped to take photos of it so he could rub it in the big meanie’s face the next time he annoyed him or made him mad.

“Alright _squirt_ calm down and get a hold of yourself,” Tsukishima said as he bopped him on the head playfully and pulled him out of his thoughts. “I still can’t believe this is the reason why you turned me down earlier. Though I can’t believe I actually decided to mess around with you and this silly game. Like, how’d you even find out they’d come here of all places?”

“Because,” Hinata said as he rubbed his poor little head. “I know how _Bakayama_ works. He can be persuaded, easily but not cheaply.” Hinata spoke with a somber tone as the thought of the number of milks he’d have to buy Kageyama made any new manga and games he wanted to get a pipe dream. He sniffled as he wondered if spying on Kageyama was really going to be worth it.

“Hey, perk up _squirt_. Are you gonna stand there and cry all day or are we gonna go on inside and enjoy ourselves?” Tsukishima tousled Hinata’s hair. He didn’t stop until he made him smile. “I, for one, are looking forward to their dessert, and you better give me a piece of yours.”

“Hey! You’re not getting a piece of mine, the last time my mom made a cake for us, you ate most of it. I only had like one piece!” Hinata palmed his eyes as he followed him. “And I’m not crying. I was just-”

“You were just what, crying over spilled milk again?” Tsukishima teased as Hinata fell into step.

Hinata nearly retorted but instead found himself intrigued by his friend’s knowing statement. “Hey, how, how did you know?”

“Do you really have to ask? After spending all this time with you, I know you like the back of my hand _squirt_. You probably weren’t thinking and told _his highness _that you would buy him as much milk as he wanted if he told you where he was going on a _date_ this weekend.”

Hinata nodded, impressed that he knew what went down.

“Though I wonder what _his majesty _would say if he knew you were also coming here to spy on him and disrupt their _date_. Hm.”

“We’ll just say it’s a coincidence, yeah, a coincidence that we happened to run into them here. We didn’t mean or intend to come-it, it, it, it, just happened because you were like _it’s a nice place to eat, a quiet place to study, and yeah, study!_ You decided that we would go on a date here, a study date, yeah a study date.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips in thought and seemed as if he’d anticipated Hinata to say something other than repeated ramblings, but when he didn’t, he simply sighed and bopped him on the head. “This isn’t a manga, squirt. You think _his highness _will really believe that?”

“Manga isn’t totally make believe. That stuff really happens to people and this is _Bakayama_ we’re talking about. He’ll believe anything you tell him if you sound convincing enough!” Hinata said as if he believed from the very depths of his heart that Kageyama was just _that _gullible.

“And the same could be said about you,” Tsukishima laughed in a way that reflected how the two best friends were quite similar to each other, even if they denied it with a passion.

Not sharing those same thoughts however, Hinata whipped his head around and glared at him as if he were offended that he was being compared to his best friend.

“And aren’t you so cute, you make me want to squeeze those cute liddle widdle cheeks of yours.” Tsukishima teased as he did just that, sending Hinata into a hand slapping rush. A blush broke out on his face as his liberated cheeks still felt warm from his touch.

“W-w-w-why, no one would say that only you would. Yeah only you would. No one thinks that way, no one.” Hinata blabbered as he tried to restore some semblance of normality in his day. Tsukishima playing with him like that, how strange.

“Of course they do, no one ever takes your _angry _face seriously,” Tsukishima chuckled.

“I can’t help it. What do you want me to do about it? It’s not my fault I look this way.” Hinata reasoned as he battled thoughts of feeling like he was being made fun of or perhaps being complimented by his crush. With Tsukishima, it was always hard to tell what he thought, even more so when he was teasing.

“I never said you had to do anything about it, you’re the _cutest _decoy of Karasuno, afterall. Can’t let our image get ruined all because you want to look like _his highness_.” Tsukishima laughed long and hard.

Hinata’s blush intensified as he playfully banged on Tsukishima’s chest calling him _meanie meanie meanie _repeatedly. The move was calculated and allowed him to keep his face hidden from Tsukishima’s view. If he knew how embarrassed he was, how warm his heart was, and how that unsettling feeling was back and making him feel as if he’d received one of the best compliments in his life, then he could only imagine what Tsukishima would say. Would he know his feelings, would he be ready to accept them, or would he back off totally and completely and say all of this was only fun and games, a joke to him. With such frightening thoughts, Hinata’s movements stopped as his hands lingered on Tsukishima’s chest. A beating heart, racing even, gave him pause as he sat there and wondered, what really was going on in Tsukishima’s mind. This, a racing heart, wasn’t a normal reaction was it?

Tsukishima pushed Hinata off and looked away, like he was hiding something. Though as if realizing Hinata would ask him about it, he quickly spoke as if the previous conversation and moment didn’t happen. “I-I-I-I-I’ll play along, alright. Though Yamaguchi might be more of a problem since he kind of set this thing up and will know you bought the king off. He might get angry again.”

“About just now, what-“

“You know what?” Tsukishima said as if he were trying to do anything to get out of this alley and put that moment that just happened between them behind them. “Who the _hell _cares if they say anything? We’re already here and we can do whatever we want. Screw _his highness_, screw Yamaguchi. Let’s make the best of our _date_ and let’s go.” He reached for Hinata’s hand and embraced it, forcing him into silence.

As he wrapped his fingers around his, Hinata did the same and smiled brightly and excitedly as questions about Tsukishima’s odd mannerisms were pushed to the farthest recesses of his mind. Why think about stuff like that when he had him in his hand?

He squeezed Tsukishima’s hand a little tighter and let that warmth that flowed between them make him walk just a bit closer than he usually did. His presence was so delightful, wonderful, and charming that he wanted more than anything to stay by his side forever.

He very nearly wanted to tell him to just walk around the corner, or block, or park but the maitre’d saw them and urged them over. He waved two roses in his hands and bowed, ready, and willing for this young _couple _to come to the restaurant of love and passion. Smiling that he’d get to experience what Yamaguchi and Kageyama did early, Hinata took the lead and pulled Tsukishima to the host.

* * *

“Squirt, quickly pick a seat or else they’ll spot us, you know your hair isn’t the most conspicuous after all,” Tsukishima spoke as Hinata deliberated between sitting on the bench or the chair.

Hinata squeezed their connected hands as if maintaining their connection was the guiding factor in his decision-making process. “But where to sit, where to sit, beside you or across from you, I can’t. I can’t decide Tsukki,” Hinata cried as he wracked his brain with the same fervor as he did when he couldn’t choose between two choices on a multiple-choice test. He was so distressed and mired by indecision that Tsukishima didn’t know if he wanted to face-palm or if he wanted to hug him. Only someone like Hinata could put so much thought into something so inconsequential and feel tormented by it. On some levels it wasn’t even that serious as they could always hold hands later or, assuming this became something more than a friendly meal, as much and as often they wanted wherever.

The desire for more gave Tsukishima pause as he pursed his lips in thought. A future where they could do what they’ve been doing without it feeling like an elephant in the room that they dare not mention would be good, very good.

Yamaguchi’s soft laugh paired with his grungy green hair bobbing up and down pulled Tsukishima out of his thoughts. He looked around the room and searched for Yamaguchi. He eventually found him sitting in a booth not too far away. Across from him sat Kageyama who stared at him as if he meant him the world. He wore a small smile as he nodded contently at whatever sweet nothing Yamaguchi just told him. 

Recognizing that they were close enough that they could hear their conversation and perhaps sneakily keep an eye on them if Hinata wasn’t so busy groaning and grunting and going back and forth on the pros and cons of sitting in front of or beside Tsukishima, Tsukishima immediately broke their hands apart and nudged him toward the chair that had put him in so much turmoil. Disappointed that he was not sitting how he wanted, Hinata just about expressed his displeasure from the decision, but Tsukishima put a finger to his lips and took a seat across from him. He quickly pointed at Yamaguchi and Kageyama with his other finger and told him to listen. 

“Has anyone told you that you have very beautiful eyes? When I stare into them, I feel as if I’m gazing into the light of a thousand suns.” Yamaguchi wore a very light blush as he stared right into Kageyama’s gorgeous blue eyes that shone with the bright reflection of the flickering flame of the candle on the table.

That light in Kageyama’s eye’s vanished as he tore his gaze away and looked at his hands. He fell into thought as if he needed to mull over Yamaguchi’s words. “Isn’t that a bad thing?” His sharp brows knitted in concentration as he spoke rhetorically. “Only a _dumbass _would stare directly at the sun.”

There was an awkward pause as Yamaguchi looked at him, unsure if he was being serious or if he was joking. But realizing that Kageyama never hardly ever joked, he only did what he always did. He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“R-r-right, yeah, of course, only a total _dumbass _would.” He admitted as he tried to not come across as awkward in front of him. It was weird, strange really, how a phrase, a cliché, that was typically so romantic and poetic, albeit cheesy, could be taken so literally and so blandly by someone he was in love with. Overcome by the fear that his crush thought he was truly a boring as beans and total _dumbass, _he quieted and averted his gaze as he looked around the restaurant for a distraction. Seemingly out of it, he didn’t recognize or realize that he made eye contact with a softly giggling yet sympathetic Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe not be the best written thing ever but I'm trying lol. I love lots of stuff in this okay.


	4. I lied, I lied, there's something I have to tell you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empowered by his friend's feelings, Hinata finally decides to do something about his feelings for Tsukishima

Hinata was caught in a weird place where he felt totally sorry for Yamaguchi and the direction their date had taken, but also a place where he felt like laughing at Kageyama for acting like such an aloof idiot that he made some of the dense _romcom_ leads that he read in his manga look like total heartthrobs.

His laughter was short-lived however as he realized Yamaguchi did something so unlike himself that it was honestly inspiring. For someone so meek, timid, and socially anxious to confidently and resolutely put his feelings out there for his crush left Hinata shaken. It should very well have been something that Yamaguchi balked at, cried from, and ran away from, but instead here was sitting confidently as not only the one who organized this date, but the one to confess to Kageyama right then and there. It wasn’t via a text message, a letter, heck, even a tree behind the school or something, but in the center of a restaurant, in public, with all eyes watching! Yamaguchi was brave, very, very, brave.

Hinata felt even smaller than he was as he realized Yamaguchi was truly the most courageous person he knew. He wished he could be like him. He wished he could be forthcoming with his feelings to his crush. He wished more than anything to tell Tsukishima, every single solitary thing that he loved about him.

From a bright and oddly energetic personality when you got to know him to his eyes that twinkled brilliantly and sparkled radiantly whenever he happened to make him laugh or snort or whatever, he found many, many, many things to like about him. Easily, Tsukishima was one of the most beautiful people he met, and apart from playfully pushing peoples buttons just because he wanted a good laugh every now and then, he still had an honest, well-meaning heart of gold that made it easy to fall in love with him.

As he gazed at him with a longing and heavy heart, he stared into Tsukishima’s beautiful eyes and dreamed of a time when he would have Tsukishima’s heart. He longed for the day Tsukishima would stare at him like he meant the world to him. He hoped for the time when Tsukishima would cherish and love him like he did for him. Really, he just wanted the day that Tsukishima would quite simply tell him how he wanted to be with him, always and forever. But as he realized Tsukishima was staring back at him, he only averted his eyes and sighed wistfully. It was pointless to hope and dream or whatever when he couldn’t be brave enough to open his big ole mouth and tell Tsukishima how he felt.

He knew he was hurting himself for bottling up these feelings, capping them, and keeping them from making themselves apparent in his life. If this were anything other than love with his teammate, his classmate, and his friend, then he might have blurted them out already like he did with so much else in his life, but since it was someone so important to him, he didn’t.

He didn’t want to ruin their friendship over something like this. He didn’t know how Tsukishima would take it. He could never get a read on him. He could never tell if Tsukishima felt the same way. If he confessed would he have the same feelings? Or would he tease him like he always did? He could see it now--_squirt, you’re my friend, but I don’t like you like that, no hard feelings Tsukishima says as he ruffles his hair in the typical Tsukishima way_. Hinata found himself smiling silly at the thought. What should have been something to send him crying in sadness, left him feeling kind of happy. He liked the way Tsukishima messed around with his hair. He liked how he was _Tsukishima’s squirt._

He chuckled to himself as he wondered how far down the rabbit hole he’d gone with his crush with Tsukishima to like, no, crave, being teased. As much as that nickname used to irk him to no end, something about it, and the way Tsukishima now said it as if it was his special _pet _name only for him tickled him.

He couldn’t tell if Tsukishima said it that way on purpose, or if it was Tsukishima’s heart betraying him and making him say it like that because it was tired of repressing the feelings he had for the teen. It wasn’t a crazy idea. There were many times that Hinata thought he saw signs that suggested that Tsukishima liked him much more deeply than he ought as a friend or even a best friend. Certain mannerisms he exhibited in the smallest and littlest of ways always felt like he was leading him on or at least indicating that he wanted something more than just friendship.

Like now, the way his hands just lingered on the table, fully opened, with fingers that twitched as if they wanted to be held, left him wondering if Tsukishima was trying to tell him that he wanted to be a couple. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was some truth to the teasing Tsukishima’s mom and brother subjected to them too. Had he told them that he wanted something more from Hinata? 

And then his eyes, no his entire expression, reflected a certain something that made it seem as if he liked, no, enjoyed, no, even more than that, adored having his friend looking right at him. The thought and the potential for more sent Hinata smiling wryly to himself as he decided to just put his hands there and see if Tsukishima would take them.

Tsukishima smiled a little bigger than before as he eyed their hands and grabbed them as if all was right in the world. “Hey _squirt_, what’s got you smiling like an idiot over there? Surely it wasn’t the king totally misinterpreting Yamaguchi’s cliché now was it?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Hinata said coyly. He couldn’t tell him that he was the source of his feelings. He eyed their hands and smiled more widely and happily. It felt good, real good to bold his hand.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue in feigned annoyance. “Am I rubbing off on you or?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Hinata repeated as he hummed happily and pleasantly. It was fun having Tsukishima’s attention and it was fun having him eyeing him with the same focus and concentration he used when he was staring at some difficult problem, or concept, and trying to find the best way to explain it to his study buddy. It was like he could see the gears in his head churn as he nibbled his lip and narrowed his eyes in just the slightest and nearly hard to miss ways, but after sitting under his tutelage for so long and staring at him out of the corner of his eye, he knew his each and every mannerism.

What he didn’t know was that the feeling of holding his hands and having him rubbing little circles on the back of them with his thumbs would feel just as pleasant, just as charming, and just as warm as having his gaze and attention on him. It made his smile grow just a bit bigger and his soft giggling just grow a bit tenderer as he relaxed under the feeling of being the object of Tsukishima’s affection.

Tsukishima paused his motions for just the briefest of moments as if he finally realized he was doing and wondered, no hesitated if it was alright to keep on doing it, but as Hinata squeezed his hand just a bit, as if telling him it was fine, he resumed what he was doing. Tsukishima’s lips quivered as if he were trying to put his thoughts into words, but they stopped when Yamaguchi finally spoke.

* * *

“You don’t take it literally Kageyama. You know, it was like poetry, the idioms, similes, figure-of-speech, things you take figuratively…uhm never mind you’re not getting it, are you?” Yamaguchi chuckled lightly and softly as he met Kageyama’s blank faced stare. It was a familiar look--the one he wore in class or in the study sessions he attended with him where some math problem, or word problem, or what have you blew his mind totally and completely. “Yeah, maybe it was my fault for going about it in that way, guess I shouldda listened to Tsukki.” He laughed derisively as Kageyama finally returned to his usual self.

“Wait, what does that glasses _dumbass _have to do with this?” Kageyama’s gaze was intense as he peered at him with suspicion. He clenched his fist as if the thought of his teammate was enough to annoy him.

“Oh nothing, nothing, nothing to get like that over. Honest, I’m being honest Kageyama I am.” Yamaguchi insisted as he slowly crawled his hand forward, like he wanted to embrace his fist to calm him down but he resisted as Kageyama glowered with annoyance. “I mean, he helped me plan most of this, since you know me, I’m a bit-”

“Stop saying that about yourself. I don’t like it when you do.” Kageyama’s gaze intensified with rage. “You’re stronger, smarter, and everything than you realized. So stop talking about yourself like that. Nothing pisses me off more than people talking about themselves in a demeaning manner.”

Yamaguchi denied as he shook his head. He wanted to prove him wrong. “But it’s true Kageyama. I’m so bland, so normal, so boring compared to everyone around me. Tsukki is smart, cool, and the linchpin of our team’s defense. Hinata, though puny, small, and tiny is honestly one of the best friends a guy could ever have. He’s friendly, a go getter, and thanks to you, a vital and integral element of our team that is more often than not responsible for helping us turn the tide. And then you, Kageyama. You’re beautiful, gorgeous, really attractive, and unafraid to speak your mind. And you have this certain element to you where though you look and act like you might not care about us, you really, really do and notice things in us that we don’t.”

Kageyama finally looked at him and noticed the tears falling from his face. He struggled to think of anything to do as Yamaguchi continued. 

“You know Tsukki, he’d kill me if I told you since he hates your guts, but he is sometimes grateful that you push him past his limits in matches. He’s honestly really lazy and sometimes might not care as much as everyone if we win or not, but I think a certain someone has rubbed off on him in more ways than one and kind of wants to be just as awesome as he is sometimes. He’s grateful for you, really Kageyama. And more than that, I, I, I’m grateful for everyone. Someone like me doesn’t deserve to be friends with him, or with Hinata, or even with you, especially you.” Yamaguchi finally cracked a heartfelt and appreciative smile as he looked at Kageyama as if he meant the entire world to him.

“And this, all of this, this whole day, this date, yes this date, I know I’m ruining it since I’m crying and all, but I just, I just don’t deserve to be here with you. Yet you agreed to come with me for some reason, me, the most dispensable and useless person on our team, the only first year who wasn’t even a starting player, the loser, the boring _dumbass _who looks into the sun. It made me happy, so, so, so, so happy. And, I, wish it could last. I wish it could. I do.” Yamaguchi fell to pieces as he rubbed the tears from his eyes and the snot from his nose with his hands and sleeves. He seemed like he was trying to stop himself from crying but he couldn’t control it. Every self-defeating feeling he experienced battled with every hope and aspiration he had for the future and left him in complete and utter turmoil as if he couldn’t handle dealing with one or the other.

Kageyama looked around totally and completely unsure of what to do. Handling emotional people wasn’t something he had experience with and as much as he considered Hinata a total idiot and complete _dumbass_ he did at least recognize that he knew how to handle emotional people well. As he wished more than anything to text or call him to ask him what to do, he knew he couldn’t. Yamaguchi made this a special day, a special moment for him and to just call one of their friends for help was something that even someone like him knew was a major taboo on a _date. _

He wished he paid more attention to the _scrub _when he mentioned that a place like this was definitely for _dates_ but he was too busy tuning him out as he was talking about his crush on the glasses _dumbass_ like he always did, as if he really cared about his crush like that. Had he done that, he’d have prepared himself a bit more and maybe asked the idiot about how to handle himself on a date.

From the moment the maitre’d teased them to the moment Yamaguchi turned all serious and stared at him in that same and usual way he always did when he thought he wasn’t looking, he’d been thrown off and shaken and unsure how to handle himself. He knew his heart felt something towards the boy or else he wouldn’t have agreed to come in the first place and allowed that annoying host to tease him in a way that made him smile like an idiotic fool. But then, what really shook him was when Yamaguchi spoke from the depths from his heart and told him he was beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, and all other sorts of things like that. Something about it made him feel good, really good.

He just didn’t really know how to respond to that. No one ever complimented him on his looks or even his personality before. Heck, he might not have ever thought of himself in that same manner as well. He was broody, moody, and as much as the _scrub_ teased him, he was right, he looked downright scary. All in all, his looks and even personality didn’t do his already selfish and easily agitated demeanor any favors.

It all played a part to how he always felt so isolated, so lonely, and so alone all the time that he wondered if he’d never have friends. Perhaps that was why he had such an adverse reaction to Yamaguchi talking down about himself like that, he’d gone through the same and knew just how self-destructive it was. He couldn’t let someone as innocent, pure, and warm-hearted like Yamaguchi go down the same path he did. He couldn’t.

Maybe Hinata had rubbed off on him or something, but he simply extended his hands forward and grabbed Yamaguchi’s hands getting him to quiet and look at him in the face. Though his tear stained eyes reflected sadness, they also twinkled with a hint of surprise and warmth, as if having Kageyama’s attention was what he needed the most. Receptive to it, he slowly softened his crying and stared back at him with a smile.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just, I just.” Kageyama broke eye contact and sighed as he realized this was just as challenging as facing the powerhouse teams. No, it was much harder than that or any volleyball match. At least in those he could use past experiences to guide his decisions forward. Here, he was all alone and on his own without any of those past experiences to speak of.

“I know I’m not the _scrub_ and know how to handle people and I’m not book smart like that glasses _dumbass, _so I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing or if this even helps.” He blushed as he totally made himself vulnerable, but he didn’t care. Something inside of him told him to do whatever he could to keep Yamaguchi from crying. He hated seeing him like that.

“There’s no right or wrong, I mean, there is a wrong if you just got up and left a loser like-, no, if you just left me to wallow in my tears alone. But you didn’t…” Yamaguchi fell to tears realization hit him. As Kageyama worriedly looked at him as if he’d totally just done the wrong thing regardless of Yamaguchi’s reassurances, Yamaguchi chuckled and squeezed his hand. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Really. I just don’t know what happened to me earlier. The way you said so many amazing things about me…It just made me feel so special, so liked, so l-l-l-loved. Coming from you, the guy that I’ve always had a crush on ever since playing against you and Hinata that day, and hearing, no knowing that you pay attention to someone as bland as me-”

Any surprise Kageyama felt about the confession vanished the moment Yamaguchi reverted to his usual form. “Stop it. Stop saying that about yourself,” he urged as he squeezed his hand and looked him right in the eye with seriousness. As Yamaguchi just about apologized, Kageyama smiled and softened his voice. “I’m not going to try whatever this thing is that we’re gonna do if you keep acting like a self-defeated _dumbass_. Get whatever it is that is making you think and act that way out of your head. It makes you sound like a _dumbass _and I ain’t gonna be with a _dumbass. _Got it?” He said as he squeezed his hands.

Happiness, pure and unadulterated flooded Yamaguchi’s being as he squeezed Kageyama’s hand back with feeling. Elated and overjoyed, his tears fell plentifully and numerously as he nodded his head with agreement and enthusiasm.

* * *

As Yamaguchi was overcome with emotion, Hinata was silent, speechless, and unmoving as the scene before him left him thinking and wondering if he too should take this friendship between him and Tsukishima to the next level. With such raw emotion on display it was hard to not feel compelled to do something about this thing that existed between the two of them. Certainly having his hand in his, his eyes focused on him, and his body leaning just a little bit closer to him as if he anticipated, no, expected Hinata to say something, anything really about his feelings, should have been the impetus to get him to do it.

Hinata knew he should do something, he really did, but he still felt as if this wasn’t really the right time to address it. They were here for an enjoyable meal where they would laugh, joke, and enjoy each other’s company. They weren’t here to get all emotional as they confronted each other with as much authenticity, legitimacy, and genuineness as Kageyama and Yamaguchi had so demonstrated. To cry on such a day as this, one where Tsukishima legitimately wanted to actually spend time with him, how could he ruin it?

Not wanting to ruin things, Hinata tried to act like himself and joke around, laugh, and all around tease Tsukishima in his usual way as they enjoyed their appetizers, salads, drinks, and entrée’s but he couldn’t. The idea of just dropping the charades and shenanigans and point blankly telling Tsukishima how he felt was always lurking.

Perhaps he knew more than he let on, or perhaps he too felt the same way, Hinata didn’t know, but he did know that Tsukishima often had a way of knowing exactly what to say, when to say it, and how to say it in a way that would get under his skin and make him feel or do things he didn’t normally want to do.

That truth was doubly made clear as two pieces of cake were brought to the table and placed in front of them. As Hinata ravenously looked at his, hopeful to indulge in its deliciousness and allow that feeling to provide him a brief reprieve from everything that was running amok in his mind, Tsukishima quickly grabbed it and pulled it as close to himself as possible.

“Uhm what?” Hinata said as he wiped the saliva from his mouth. That tasty cake was so close yet so far away and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

“No cake for you until you come clean _squirt_.”

“Come clean, what?”

“You know what. You’re not acting like yourself, and don’t give me that everything is alright or some other mess like that, I know it isn’t.”

Thoughts of enjoying the delicious cake faded as Hinata mulled over telling the truth and admitting what he felt or denying it and lying. The memory of the many tears his friend’s shed earlier that evening made it a quick, easy, and effortless decision. “If I knew, don’t you think I’d have said something?” He shrugged as he acted as if he didn’t have a single clue as to what Tsukishima was talking about.

Hinata felt honestly and totally guilty for the look of disappointment and dismay he received from Tsukishima. It was as if he wanted him to say something about their friendship, but when he didn’t, something inside of him cracked, and broke, and filled him with sorrow and distress. Those feelings were powerful enough that it moved Tsukishima to grab the plate of cake, slide it back in front of Hinata, and proceed to ignore him, and act as if he wasn’t there. His gaze remained on his own cake as he seemingly drew inwards and mulled his own thoughts, much to Hinata’s dismay.

Hinata really hated what he just did but he couldn’t just turn around and say he was joking, certainly not after leaving Tsukishima looking so somber and regretful, as if this dinner was a big mistake. He wondered how in the world things had gone south this fast. Mere moments ago they were joking, laughing, and albeit the things going on in his head, having a good time, or so he thought. He should have guessed, or known that Tsukishima could see right through him and know exactly what was going on.

But he didn’t and now that he made that decision, that mistake actually, he regretted it and wanted to make things right. It was the only way to save himself from looking at Tsukishima in that sad, pitiful, and disappointed way as he had.

“I=”

“I think it’s time we go. We’re done and I already paid for the two of us.” Tsukishima said with as little emotion as possible. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

“Tsuk-“

Already up and moving, Tsukishima didn’t look back at him at all as he made his way out of the restaurant.

Cursing himself on the inside, Hinata looked at his cake, still as pristine as it was when it came from the kitchen, and looked at Tsukishima’s retreating figure, and looked back at it again, before sighing and getting up. He cast one final glance at the cake, before taking a few steps forward.

“Sir?” A waiter placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. In their hand was a decorative heart shaped food box containing cake along with a bag with a beautiful bouquet of roses. “A gift, courtesy of the loving couple over there.”

Confused, Hinata looked around before he saw Yamaguchi waving at him. Kageyama, beside him, offered a short little wave before he smirked in the same way he did when he entrusted Hinata with the play that would seal the deal and win the game for the team.

Understanding that look and all the faith and trust it packed, Hinata realized what he had to do. He nodded and softly thanked his two friends before he accepted the gift with gladness and dashed out the restaurant.

That gladness vanished once he was outside. Tsukishima was already on his bike and wasted no time pedaling. As he passed him, it took Hinata a bit of time to realize what was going. Tears were falling from Tsukishima’s eyes and he was whimpering in a way he’d never seen him before. Never having seen him so despondent and dejected before, Hinata scrambled to situate himself and the gifts on the bike before he was racing after him to make things right.

Tsukishima made it hard for him, he really did as he biked at a pace that was far unlike himself. It was like he was running away from something and Hinata couldn’t help but feel he was running away from him.

Flooded with guilt, Hinata shouted as if to clear the air between them. “Tsukishima! Wait. I’m sorry. I lied. There’s something I've been hiding. Something I really need to say. Give me a chance, please.”

He watched as Tsukishima stopped pedaling and wiped at his eyes as if he'd heard all that he said and was giving him a chance. Downhill, Tsukishima still moved with speed as his momentum carried him farther and farther away from Hinata. However, not missing this chance, Hinata increased his speed to catch up.

Catching up never came as Tsukishima passed an intersection just as the light turned red. Hinata stopped and watched Tsukishima drift away and soon out of sight as he rounded a corner. His spirits sank as he grew impatient and wondered why Tsukishima wasn’t waiting for him. He was receptive wasn't he? So why? Why didn’t he stop?

He could only think of bad end scenarios, the ones he read in _choose your ending _romance manga where your confession was turned down in the most depressing of ways. Each and every time he cried as he watched the love interest flat out turn the lead character down by saying they despised them, hated them, and were disgusted by them to no end. They wanted nothing more to do with them and told them to _shoo_, to go away, and to never show their face in front of them ever again. Repulsed and revolted they practically spit on them in disgust as they walked away while the main character collapsed in a heap of tears and fell to pieces.

The mere thought of Tsukishima doing the same to him after playing him like a fool, leading him on like he was in love with him, yet having the gall to lie and keep his feelings secret even after he was confronted about it with no jokes, games, or teasing sent him crying. It was no wonder Tsukishima was crying. It was no wonder he was running away. It was no wonder he needed space between them. Disgusted, disappointed, and repulsed, he was trying to think of any way to cut Hinata out of his life. It all made sense now. This manic chase, the looks, the tears. It all did Hinata reasoned.

As he slumped over in sadness and acceptance that he and Tsukishima were done, the bag containing the cake and flowers slipped from his hand. He almost didn’t care that it was about to fall but something inside of him did. He rushed to keep it upright and retighten it around his handle as he realized that it truly wasn’t over. Just like this bag that slipped and nearly fell but didn’t, he and Tsukishima, though their relationship slipped, could still be saved.

That feeling, that passion, that love, that affection for Tsukishima grew bigger, brighter, and warmer than ever as he realized he didn’t want this thing to end. He wasn’t going to give up. He was going to save it. He loved Tsukishima too much and he wasn’t gonna let it end here.

As the light finally changed, he raced forward with determination and diligence as his hopes and dreams of a future with Tsukishima rejuvenated and refreshed his weary spirit. He shouted in his usual way as he powered forward all the way to Tsukishima's house.

Though Tsukishima stood on the porch in deep thought as if he were considering ending the date on his own terms, Hinata treated it like a second chance. Tsukishima still had hope. He wasn’t ready to end it.

Realizing that this was the chance he needed, Hinata was off his bike, running, hopping, skipping, and leaping over the hedge bushes, shrubbery, and a garden gnome as if his life depended on it. He shouted, screamed, and hollered at the top of his lungs with such raw emotion that Tsukishima was scared out of his thoughts. Just as he’d turned around with fear, Hinata had his arms wrapped around him. He pulled him into a tight emotion filled hug.

“Hinata, what?” Tsukishima said as his hands dangled by his sides. They twitched for just the briefest of moments as if he was unsure if he could touch his friend or not.

“Don’t call me that!” Hinata shouted as he hugged the _living daylights_ out of him. “Call me _squirt_. Say it. Tsukki. Please say it like you always did.”

“But I thought you didn’t know what was going on.”

“Say it, please,” Hinata begged desperately as if he’d die if he didn’t hear his _pet name _from his crush.

With such a heartfelt plea, Tsukishima couldn’t help but say it. “Squirt.”

“Again,” Hinata repeated as he hugged him with heart and feeling.

Tsukishima relaxed from the feeling and returned to his usual form as he said that _pet name _the same way he always did. The way it rolled off his tongue was filled with so much warmth and charm that Hinata couldn’t have ever been any gladder than he’s ever been before. He smothered his face against Tsukishima's chest and cried the happiest tears of his life.

“Squirt, what’s going on with you? What’s this all about? Really?” Tsukishima asked as he rubbed the boy's back with concern.

“This, this is what I’m on about. I didn’t know if you felt like I did. This whole time, this, everything Tsukki. Everything. Do you like me, do you?” A million and one thoughts and emotions battled for dominance in Hinata's soul as he struggled to voice how he felt. He didn’t know if Tsukishima understood a single word he said. He honestly didn’t know if he was even being coherent. However he didn’t care. He knew some way or another Tsukishima would figure it out and know what he was feeling. He always did.

Tsukishima chuckled softly as he ruffled Hinata's hair endearingly. “Of course I like you _squirt._ Why would I come on this _date _with you? Why would I have asked you to spend the day with me in my room? Why would I have studied with you all this time?”

“Because you were being nice or something, I don’t know?” Hinata couldn’t think straight at all. Tsukishima showering him with attention felt so good, so enjoyable, and so pleasant that all he could think about was how much he loved it all.

Tsukishima laughed as he finally wrapped his arms around Hinata and returned the hug. “You’re such a _dumbass, _you know that?” Tsukishima mimicked Kageyama’s voice.

“I am not!” Hinata wanted to sound annoyed, he really did, but he didn’t. This hug felt so amazing, so incredible, and so spectacular that all he could do was grin like he didn’t know how. Being pressed so close to Tsukishima, wrapped in his embrace, and just being loved by him was better than anything he’s ever experienced before. If he knew it would have been like this, he’d have confessed way sooner.

“You are, you _squirt_. Why would anyone do all of this if they were being, never mind, never mind at all. It’s you and that’s what makes me like you, you follow your heart even if it defies all logic and reason. You do what you want to do even if it is to perform some exaggerated melodramatic theatric as you just did. I’m sure the entire neighborhood, no city, no nation, heard you calling my name.” Tsukishima teased as he looked at the stars and smiled.

Hinata buried his face in Tsukishima'd chest as a wave of embarrassment flooded his being. He didn’t speak until Tsukishima was rubbing his back and laughing. “I don’t care if it was embarrassing. I'd say it again and do it again, ten times, no one hundred times, no a thousand times, no a million, billion, trillion times if I had too. I would all because I Io-”

“You don’t even need to say it.” Tsukishima interrupted as he poked him on the head. “Look, look up _squirt_.”

As Hinata angled his head upwards the light on the porch turned off with oddly perfect timing as if it were staged. Though Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked at the parted curtain in front of their window, he didn’t let it ruin his time with Hinata. He pulled him just a little tighter and let the darkness of the night envelop them in its majesty and beauty.

A million little stars speckled the carpet known as space in full awe and glory. Breathtaking, stupendous, and astonishing they stared upwards in silence as they shared this wonderful moment together.

Thoughts of a future together where the sky was the limit and they could reach for the stars sent their gazes downward. They eyed each other and wore soft blushes as the moonlight illuminated their eyes. They sparkled and twinkled just as beautifully as the stars.

This beauty was spellbinding and bewitching making them move as if their bodies knew what their beating, racing, thumbing hearts wanted. A feeling of euphoria overcame them as they let love and affection control their bodies. Tsukishima's gaze never left Hinata's eyes as Hinata rose on the tip of his toes and met him at nose level. A simple downward tilt of Tsukishima's head was all that was needed to bring them kissing.

And that they did as Hinata pressed his lips softly against Tsukishima's. They held it for one, two, three moments before Hinata whispered a soft _I love you Tsukki so so much. _

As he returned to his usual height Tsukishima wrapped him in a hug where he whispered _I love you too squirt._

The moment would by all means have been perfect had the door not opened and Tsukishima was wrapped in a snooty nosed teary eyed hug by his brother. As he tried to pry him off, he was treated to a pathetic and sob-filled voice in his ear.

“Ma my adorable little brother, he, he, he, Kei grew up to fast. Next thing we know he'll be whisked off to be married. I don’t want him to go.”

“Please Aki you’re embarrassing yourself. Pull yourself together,” Tsukishima said as he pulled him away.

“But Kei!”

“Aki your brother has to leave the nest someday. Hinata is the perfect one for him. You know that,” their mother said with compassion.

Inconsolable, Akiteru cried as he eyed Hinata. “Take good care for him or else.”

“Aki or else what? You don’t sound threatening when you’re crying like a baby.” Tsukishima gave up pulling him away as he let his brother hug him like it was the last he'd ever receive. He sent an understanding yet annoyed look at Hinata who too was emotional.

“Don’t worry ma and older Tsukishima. I promise to take care of him the best I can.”

“HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot and done. Thanks for reading. First multi-chapter TsukiHina I've done in a while and in sub 50K words or something. It's so hard writing shorter stories, but I did it, and even worked some KageYama into this too.
> 
> Will get the rest of the tsukihina week done. Time.
> 
> Love this ending, purposefully melodramatic for reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
